Warmth
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: All that led up to this simply was the fact that the two of them had gotten off at the wrong stop and had to wait for the next bus as they both were far from home. Then Gilbert had to jokingly ask for something he didn't expect Matthew would do. Plot twist, Matthew did. Rated M for BJs in first chapter and implied sexual themes in the second.
1. Chapter 1

_All that led up to this simply was the fact that the two of them had gotten off at the wrong stop and had to wait for the next bus as they both were far from home._

_Here they were, two males (one of which was dead sexy as fuck thought the second one to himself as he blushed silently), standing side by side under a small bus stop in the rain._

_The rain made heavy pattering sounds on the plastic roof of the shelter._

_The blond haired man didn't notice his silver haired companion reaching a sly hand across his back until he was yanked into the other man's side._

"Keep close to me, Little Birdie, its cold out here."

"Gilbert! I am almost twenty years old and I've dealt with colder environments."

"Ja? Vell I am twenty-four years old and I've dealt with unawesome people not listening to me."

The blond pouted.

"Don't make that face at me, Matthew."

"I will make all the faces I want, Gilbert."

Gilbert stared at Matthew's face before turning his gaze back to the road.

"Meine gott, why is it so cold?"

"You just aren't used to the cold."

"Cold? Matt, its fifty-four degrees out."

"Is that in Celsius because-?"

"In Fahrenheit you smart ass. Its almost summer, someone tell the winter to fuck off."

"Why would I tell Jack that?"

"Because he's a poser who stole my hair color."

"Says the guy who dresses as him."

"Its called cosplay!"

"I'm just teasing, Gilbert."

"Yeah yeah."

The two stood in silence before Gilbert looked at Matthew and was chuckling.

"Jeez, I'm so freezing I might need you to blow me to warm me up."

"Are you serious?"

"Matt-"

"...Alright then."

Matthew pulled away and slowly sank to his knees in front of Gilbert.

Gilbert grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Hold up, we are in public.

"-And haven't seen a car in over an hour."

"Yeah but-?"

"You want a blow job or not?"

"Fuck yeah but never imagined that this is the place where I'd get one."

"So shut it and let me do this."

Gilbert's eyes gleamed as Matthew tugged out the button of his jeans before taking the zipper in his teeth and slowly clicking it down.

Gilbert's eyes were wide but he dared not give a peep.

"This is really happening isn't it?" he questioned. "Like...I'm not dreaming?"

"I dunno...you tell me." Matthew replied as he pulled Gilbert's cock out of its confined place and held it in his hand. "You're almost hard I see."

"Ja und?"

"Makes it easier for me." Matthew hummed, kissing at the small trail of silver hair which led down to the large German "sausage" which laid in his hand, hard.

Gilbert couldn't help but smirk down at him.

_"Knowing Matthew, there no way in hell he'd go right in-" _Gilbert tried to think to himself.

But Gilbert let out a loud gasp as Matthew decided to ruin that possible scene of him and bring his lips around the head of Gilbert's cock, sucking on it.

Gilbert leaned his head back, smacking it on the plastic covering them from the continuous rainfall and gripping the sides of his head with his hands.

Gilbert gasped loudly and was groaning out in pleasure.

He lowered his gaze down and shivered.

Matthew was sitting there, on his knees with his hands placed on said knees.

But he had Gilbert's cock pressed up at his lips and was gently licking at the head.

His violet eyes dazed behind his glasses and face pinkened with blush.

Gilbert gave a low growling moan from his throat which raised Matthew's attentions and made him smile around the cock.

"shiiiit..." Gilbert hissed as he bit the back of his hand.

_"That face...why that face of anything he can do...why that face?" _Gilbert questioned in his head as Matthew slid mid-cock into his mouth.

Matthew was stroking what he couldn't fit with one hand and massaging Gilbert's balls with the other, which in turn caused Gilbert to writhe around.

"Shit...fuuuuuuuuUUUUUUuuuuk...I swear if you keep doing that I'm...I'm g-going to...FUuuuuuuUUUuuuCK." Glbert screamed, banging his head back.

The knot in his stomach was tightening and twitching, threatening to snap.

"Matthew...I'm going to...shiiiiit."

Matthew slowed his movements, staring up at Gilbert and simply blinked.

Matthew continued his work but seemed to be getting rougher with his movements before shoving the whole thing down his throat.

Gilbert tensed and groaned aloud as he came right into Matthew's mouth.

After a short bit, Matthew let his cock go, a small dribble of white fluid dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

There was a lot of heavy breathing from Gilbert as he tried to make himself decent but was failing at that as his limbs still felt heavy.

Matthew carefully pushed the flaccid cock back into its original place, buttoning and rezipping the jeans.

Matthew got to his feet, licking his lips and smiling at Gilbert.

"Warm now?" he teased.

Gilbert leaned back, still struggling to catch his breath.

Barely over two minutes had passed before the bus they had been waiting for had finally arrived.

Paying their toll and making their way to a seat near the back.

Matthew sat there with his hands together in his lap and a small smile across his face.

Gilbert on the other hand was still shaking like a leaf and trying to regain his composure.

Matthew turned his head towards Gilbert with a smile.

"Was I too rough on you, Gilbert?"

Gilbert stared at him with widened eyes, having now steadied himself, reaching across and pulling Matthew into his shoulder.

Gilbert knew he still had a smile on his face.

Gilbert leaned his mouth to Matthew ear and quietly whispered;

"Hope you weren't planning on doing any triathlons or anything having to do with moving for a while because your ass is mine..."

Gilbert couldn't believe it when Matthew pulled away to whisper back with;

"Is that literally or figuratively?"

"...you little tease."


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of heavy breathing echoed through the room.

Gilbert looked up at the ceiling with dazed eyes, remembering how he got here naked with a now tired and very equally naked blond lying beside him.

_It had been a short trip from the bus stop when the two had finally reached home._

_Once that door was shut and locked, Gilbert had Matthew up against it and grinding his hips into Matthew's ass. This caused Matthew to give a gasp of surprise._

_After a bit of grinding and rough makeout sessions, Gilbert had a hold on Matthew who had his legs wrapped around Gilbert's hips._

_Clothing went off on the way to the bedroom and Gilbert was sure that they might've broken a few pictures on the way. But at the time, Gilbert didn't care as he had a needy Matthew that needed fucking and a hard cock that wanted Matthew._

_Getting on the bed and removing the remaining clothing happened fairly quickly._

_Quick movements soon had the two joined, eyes on each other._

_Matthew's cries._

_Gilbert's gasps._

_Both wished it could last forever._

Gilbert blinked, looking down at Matthew.

"mmm." Matthew mumbled, burying his face into Gilbert's chest.

"Comfy?"

"Just really warm."

"That good or bad?"

"Does getting sucked off in public turn you on or something?" Matthew asked, lifting his head up.

"Probably." Gilbert idly replied, petting Matthew's hair.

"hmm." Matthew hummed, laying his head back down.

"I had better do it more then."

"...shit."


End file.
